In a case of an emergency situation of a structure (e.g., a horizontal building structure such as a shopping mall, warehouse, storage and manufacturing facilities, large box stores such as IKEA® and/or Home Depot®, a vertical building structure such as a high rise building, a mid rise building, and/or a low rise building, a mine, a subway, a tunnel and/or a wine cave, etc.), emergency personnel (e.g., a firefighter, a SWAT team, a law enforcer, and/or a medical worker, etc.) may be deployed on-site of the structure to alleviate the emergency situation through mitigating a source of hazard as well as rescuing stranded civilians from the structure. The emergency situation may include events such as a building fire, a chemical attack, terror attack, subway accident, mine collapse, and/or a biological agent attack.
In such situations, breathable air inside the structure may be hazardously affected (e.g., depleted, absorbed, and/or contaminated). In addition, flow of fresh air into the structure may be significantly hindered due to the structure having enclosed regions, lack of windows, and/or high concentration of contaminants. As a result, inhaling air in the structure may be extremely detrimental and may further result in death (e.g., within minutes). Furthermore, emergency work may often need to be performed from within the structure (e.g., due to a limitation of emergency equipment able to be transported on a ground level).
The emergency personnel's ability to alleviate the emergency in an efficient manner may be significantly limited by the lack of breathable air and/or the abundance of contaminated air. Survival rate in the structure may substantially decrease due to a propagation of contaminated air throughout the structure placing a large number of lives at significant risk.
As such, the emergency personnel may utilize a portable breathable air apparatus (e.g., self-contained breathable air apparatus) as a source of breathable air during an emergency incident and/or rescue mission. However, the portable breathable air apparatus may be heavy (e.g., 20-30 pounds) and may only provide breathable air for a short while (e.g., approximately 15-30 minutes). In the emergency situation, the emergency personnel may need to walk, ascend and/or descend to a particular location\ within the structure to perform rescuing work (e.g., due to inoperable transport systems such as obstructed walkway, elevators, moving sidewalks, and/or escalators, etc.). As such, by the time the emergency personnel reaches the particular location, his/her portable breathable air apparatus may have already depleted and may require replenishment (e.g., via a shuttle method or returning back to the ground floor for a new portable breathable air apparatus). As a result, precious lives may be lost due to precious time being lost.